


BIONICLE: The Aftermath

by TARDIS06



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen 1 Bionicle chronology, Post Bionicle Stars, Spherus Magna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS06/pseuds/TARDIS06
Summary: After The Great Battle, Spherus Magna was left reborn, at peace, and with the end of Mata Nui’s legend. This is a tale of what happens when ends become agitated with the thought of a new beginning.





	BIONICLE: The Aftermath

### 

“Are you old enough to remember Mata Nui?”

“He’s the guy from the stories right?”

The Ga-matoran’s words echoed in Jihnen’s mind. A long time really has passed since the ‘Legends of Mata Nui.’ That’s what the elders are calling the old stories, back when toa and glatorian were adventurers and prideful warriors, not like the spineless political protectors the matoran and agori know now. Ever since Spherus Magna was restored in the final moments of The Great Battle, status’ have changed. With the ultimate goal of peace, a new system was put in place to keep things in check.

A group of elders made up of turaga and old agori were meant to keep the three virtues at the core of our society, it didn’t work out so well. Their first completed task separated the toa and glatorian warriors so each protected a single village, there goes unity. While some actually did their job, others simply ignored problems in the name of peace, justifying that nothing bad could happen without the Makuta. Goodbye duty. But with destiny, no one knows what happened to it. Some suppose that without Mata Nui around, everyone lost their sense of purpose without something to believe in...

“Mister, are you alright?” The Ga-matoran gazed curiously at Jihnen as their legs swung freely over her villages newly restored fishing dock. Startled out of his own internal monologue, Jihnen’s eyes widened slightly before focusing back on the surroundings. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Standing up, Jihnen began to stretch before the Ga-matoran gave him a quizzical look. “You’re not staying to make sure those rahi don’t come back?” The matoran’s wide eyes forced a slight frown to appear on his visage. “No, your village already has a stationed protector, it doesn’t need another.”

“But then, who are you _supposed_ to be protecting?”

“That’s a good question. But no need to worry your mask off just by thinking about it little one.”

“I’m not… little…” The Ga-matoran began to pout before Jihnen lightly patted the top of her head. “Try not to get too crosswired alright? This village is going to need you one day, when they choose a new protector.” He said with a smile before running across the landscape in front of them, trailed behind by a wake of sporadic energy. Leaving the matoran to gawk at the speeding spectacle and ponder about the toa and his words.  
”Taku! Help me with these containers will you?!” Another villager called out to the matoran from behind the dock before she could grasp the true words of the toa. “I’ll be right there!”

* * *

A dark figure clad in red approached a throne concealed in shadows, carved into the walls of the cave that echoes his footsteps. Kneeling in front of the stone throne, the figure shakily spoke: “My-y-y lordship, with your continued plights, I fear the Elders of Virtue shall gain knowledge of your… activities. I strongly suggest you move back your time table.” A few silenced moments pass before a deep voice could be heard emanating from the shadow covered throne. “Come closer Dekhap.”

With a few reservations, Dekhap slowly stood and gently stepped towards the throne. “Closer…” He reluctantly obeys his lord and continues to slowly step towards the throne. Only to be stopped short by a flash a movement that led to a giant claw now gripping Dekhap’s throat. As more movement occurs, a silhouette slowly began to emerge from the shadows. Revealing an eroded face made of rock that only time could create, portraying a visage with pointed teeth in the form of a smile. The new figure’s eyes began to glow a bright red as Dukhap started to feel energy seeping from him. A shade of red not unlike his own crawled up the figure’s arm, leaving Dukhap a dull and rusty gray. Only a few words managed to escape his mouth during the last moments of his sentience: “… Toren… my lord...” As Dukhap’s soulless body thumped to the cold cave floor, a laugh echoed from the silhouette that is now submerged back into the darkness. “Thank you for the suggestion, but I think the opposite is in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a link to mocpages if anyone wants to check some character builds out:
> 
> http://www.moc-pages.com/home.php/136452


End file.
